Child Eyes
by Eyto
Summary: Il croyait à une soirée gâchée, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui offre le cadeau qu'elle attendait. Un détective ne sait définitivement pas mentir.


Petit OS sans prétention pour ce 14 février.

Impopulaire chez nous, mais ça m'est égal. Je souhaitais écrire un petit texte sur mon pairing préféré, celui qui m'inspire tant. Et c'est fait (sinon vous ne seriez pas ici en train de lire en même temps).

Il n'est pas bien long, ni même ficelé, mais les envies soudaines de CoAi sont semblables au plaisir d'un dessert chocolaté voyez-vous.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Child Eyes**

 _Une, deux, trois._

Du coin de l'œil, la petite scientifique s'amusait à compter les sauts du garçon qui l'avait accompagné à un diner pour la fête de la St-Valentin. Ensemble, un soir d'hiver, sous une faible pluie, ils avaient réussi à obtenir une table dans un restaurant chic du coin.

Hélas, par manque de disposition, le repas du être écourté. Partis en catimini après avoir payé, les deux élèves de Teitan durent affronter le début d'une tempête quotidienne dans la capitale japonaise.

Encore malgré tout en phase d'éveil, le vent ne soufflait pas bien fort, et le parapluie que tenait fermement Haibara de la main droite servait de rempart aux armées de gouttes de pluie qui s'élançaient vers eux.

Conan évita de nombreuses flaques d'eau, l'air désolé. Si la soirée avait été paisible, animée et une belle occasion de se retrouver, leur instant de compagnie romantique n'eut guère l'effet prévu initialement, le détective rajeuni ayant eu du mal à digérer que le restaurant accepte leur repas s'il ne durait qu'une trentaine de minutes. Il s'imaginait sans doute que la fête fut gâchée, baissant la tête à mesure qu'il jonglait entre les petites mares.

Elle roula des yeux et resta silencieuse, bras dans son dos. Ses gants lui apportaient chaleur et confort. Le manteau qu'elle avait choisi pour l'occasion, parfumée, avait vraisemblablement plu à son compagnon, qui en avait fait une délicieuse remarque.

 _Une, deux, trois._

Sa chaussure, humide, foula un ruissellement d'eau provenant des gouttières du bâtiment voisin.

\- La fille du détective Mouri ne va pas apprécier l'état de tes baskets, commenta Ai en étirant un sourire pâle.

Conan haussa les épaules en grognant un mot inaudible.

Les tourtereaux étaient arrivés au domicile du professeur Agasa, assistant au début d'un spectacle naturel époustouflant. Les rafales de vent redoublaient d'intensité, faisant virevolter dans les airs les feuilles tombées à l'automne.

Au moment même où Haibara ouvrit la porte de la résidence où elle était hébergeait, la main de celle qu'elle aimait depuis bien des mois vint l'empêcher de se glisser dans l'espace chauffée qui l'attirait.

Le jeune garçon à lunettes amincit son sourire. Dans ses yeux, une lueur étincelait comme l'espoir. Un regard à en faire chavirer plus d'une, d'une tendresse, comme un enfant joyeux et épanoui. Ce bleu azuré reflétait son propre visage.

\- Avant que tu ne rentres, j'ai oublié de t'offrir ceci, lui dit-il en révélant une petite boite de sa veste en laine.

Elle écarquilla doucement les yeux. En l'ouvrant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'allonger un sourire sur ses lèvres humides et encore sucrées par le dessert qu'elle avait commandé. C'était un bracelet, en argent brillant à la lueur de la lune, ressemblant à celui qu'Akemi lui avait offert avant qu'elle ne le perde en rajeunissant.

Haibara releva lentement la tête.

\- Comment tu as fait pour l'obtenir ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il toussota.

\- Un peu de démarche par mes parents. Je l'ai reçu à l'agence.

Pouvait-elle seulement le croire.

Début de soirée, Conan s'était présenté déjà faible physiquement, comme essoufflé par une séance de gymnastique. L'humidité en bas de sa veste avait prouvé qu'il s'était dépensé au crépuscule, quand les premières gouttes de pluie étaient tombées.

Une fois encore, sa capacité à mentir était égale à zéro.

Elle attrapa son col et le tira en avant, refermant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser qu'il avait attendu. Sa main vint se joindre à ses cheveux trempés, proche d'une oreille gelée.

L'ex Shinichi Kudo ne dit rien et profita de l'instant, se détachant quelques secondes plus tard de l'étreinte de sa bien-aimée. Elle enfila simplement le bracelet, ravie, et ignora la bouffée de chaleur sur son visage qui faisait ressortir son teint.

\- Eh bien ne reste pas là, entre. Tu ne vas pas retourner à l'agence sous ce temps...

\- Ah- euh. Oui, réussit-il à dire entre deux respirations.

La porte se referma après qu'il se soit joint à elle.

Elle ne marqua qu'enfin de compte le début d'une longue soirée de la St-Valentin, bien loin de l'échec qu'imaginait déjà Conan dans son esprit.


End file.
